


Legend

by antheia



Category: SPN
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-27
Updated: 2006-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia





	Legend

Sometimes, Sam looks at his brother and knows that in another time and place, things would have been very different for Dean. History would’ve had a place for Dean, a place where he would’ve been accepted, even worshiped. Where fighting whatever breed of evil came his way would have been noble. A time when he’d have been offered tribute for his deeds; a place where he could have a wife, a family, a home.

Sometimes, Sam watches his brother sleep, and thinks what a shame it is Dean wasn’t born centuries ago. He’d have made one hell of a knight.  



End file.
